


Stay There. I'm Coming To Get You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [83]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Citizen Athelstan, Crazy Rollo, Deputy Aslaug, Deputy Lagertha, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Multi, One Hundred Ways, Police Chief Ragnar Lothbrok, Protective Aslaug, Protective Lagertha, Protective Ragnar Lothbrok, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."





	Stay There. I'm Coming To Get You.

**83\. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”**

* * *

"Captain Lothbrok speaking." Ragnar said automatically as he answered his personal number.

"Ragnar."

Ragnar straighten up immediately as he heard the quiet voice of his husband Athelstan over the voice. Forcing himself to ignore everything else he could hear Gyda soft whispers and Bjorn trying to smooth his baby brothers. "Athelstan, what's wrong?"

"Rollo is here." Athelstan whispered as he began to sheesh Ivar and Ubbe, curls the two into his chest.

"What? How?" Ragnar hissed.

"I don't know. Alfred and Bjorn saw him sneaking in from the back door as I started fixing lunch for the kids."

Ragnar felt his blood run cold at the thought of Rollo near his family. He thought the man was still in mental institution after his obsession with Athelstan. Moving Ragnar grabbed his extra gun as he pressed his phone to his ear. He yanked his door open napping his fingers at his wives Lagertha and Aslaug who flocked him immediately.

"Where are the children?" Ragnar asked carefully.

"Bjorn took Alfred to the attic before getting Ivar, Sigurd, and Ubbe. I had Hvitserk, and Gyda with me. We're all in the attic now but I heard the front door open and more people come in. I think they're searching the house but I don't know." Ragnar pulled away from the phone to Lagertha and Aslaug, "Rollo inside the house. Athelstan and the kids are in the attic," putting the phone back to his ear Ragnar could hear Athelstan trying to smooth the kids "Athelstan I need you and the kids to move to the far back of the attic. Stay there. I'm on the way."

"No. We're on the way." Aslaug hissed as everyone climbed in the police SUV, and she took the driver's seat.

"Hurry." Athelstan pleaded just as something breaking reached the attic.

"Don't worry baby. Just stay quiet and together. We'll be there in ten."


End file.
